


Of Bestfriends & Firepokers

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: Xion Fair lost her parents, but gained two brothers in the forms of her best friends Roxas, & Axel. Their isn't anything that Roxas and Xion wouldn't do to the protect the other. Mix in their long time bullies, a group of dysfunctional friends, and relationships, and what do you get?Chaos.





	Of Bestfriends & Firepokers

  Roxas rolled his shoulders as he made his way to the back of Riku’s house. 

He dropped Xion at her apartment she shared with their best friend/adoptive older brother  Axel. Xion would have stayed longer,but they both knew Axel to be overprotective of her not wanting her to stay out late. Sitting down next to Sora the spiky brunette with a happy go lucky always present smile. He let himself relax as he poked at the firewood in Riku’s little fire pit. It was just him,Sora,Riku,Terra,Ventus,And Vanitas hanging out in the back of the silver haired teen’s home.

“Hey Rox, so who...” Ventus trailer off as all their heads whipped around to the gate to see what the noise was about. Seifer was standing there hands in the pockets of his jacket. Roxas cussed under his breath, he didn’t like seifer at all loathed him with a passion. The other boy would try to bring him down with idiotic insults, even went as far as picking on xion when they were in school. 

Roxas slumped back in the chair, as seifer took a seat near Riku..

“So what are you guys talking about “ 

Roxas rolled his eyes as Ventus proudly piped up that they were talking about their crushes. He looked out of the corner of his eye as Vanitas glared at Riku. Roxas smiled, he was so going to text Xion later that Vanitas was still a bit jealous between her and Riku closeness. All of them practically knew that Riku likes Xion. Even Xion herself knew Riku liked her.

Roxas mentally patted himself on the back. It was his duty as a best friend/brother to let his best friend/sister know who liked her. He felt his hand grip the poker in his hand as Riku said Xion’s name, that not what pissed him off. That’s not what's making his blood boil. It was what the king of dicks Seifer said regarding his sister, he called Xi stupid. He called kind,smart Xion stupid.

Roxas eyes narrowed at Seifer he was about to get up and more than happily mark Seifer with the poker, but both Terra and Ven saw what he was about to do.  Terra hand on his shoulder not a pain filled squeeze but one to make him stop before he did something stupid. Ven speaking to him in a low voice that it’s better if he leaves, if they all leave before something happens. He drops the poker to the floor with a clatter, as he grabs his jacket as Terra takes his keys. As Ventus motions for Sora and Vanitas if there going to head out already. 

Sora is looking at Riku, his brows furrowed before he shakes his head, knowing that it better for Kairi to lay in on Riku. Kairi was close to the black haired girl who she practically adopted like a cousin. Sora blows out a puff of air bidding Riku goodbye, as his older cousin Vanitas is glaring daggers at both Riku and Seifer. He knows Vanitas is close to Xion, and he knows that Xion like Vanitas. Him and Kairi are practically planning to set them up.


End file.
